White Out
by Silveriolu
Summary: Trapped in a Pokemon game with no escape, Hysteria- one of 200 million players, has to survive the (un)familiar world for 1 year, or die.


**Because I'm tired of looking everywhere for more super long Pokemon fanfics to binge-read from with OCs and that are also finished. I think I've read them all. So here's my own.**

* * *

Select START

"A."

Select START

"A."

Select ST\- "Ugh, staaart."

l.

loa..

loadin...

~A tingle of notes~

Welcome to the world of Pokemon!

Now, are you a boy or a girl?

"B...g...aa...boy."

Choose an outfit.

\- Shirt (Red) and Shorts (Black)

\- Shirt (Blue) and Shorts (Black)

\- Shirt (Green) and Shorts (Black)

"I'll take the shirt and shorts, _thanks_."

Randomising... Randomising...

Shirt (Red) and Shorts (Black) selected.

"Yeah, thanks for that."

Hair colour.

"Random."

Eye colour.

"Random."

Userna-

"Random."

A STARTER will now be randomly generated.

"Hey! What! I thought I could choose-"

Suddenly the world went bright blue.

bREACH has disconnected.

Please connect to a-

..

...

bREACH has reconnected. It was dark and gloomy once again.

_Why can't we get a new internet..._

Randomising... Randomising...

"Oh, really? Really? I thought it was gonna be Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. It said that _on the box_, you can't rip me off like that! That's cheating!"

A Pokemon has been selected.

"Just peachy."

Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold! Do you have any questions?

"How do I even log out?"

A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits!

"...HEY-"

A blinding bright light shot through the darkness.

HYSTERIA whited out!

.

..

...

bREACH file sleepingbeauty . exe is now running  
.  
sleepingbeauty . exe is now locked  
.  
sleepingbeauty . exe deactivating in:  
.  
525948m 60s  
.  
525948m 59s

* * *

.:White Out:.

* * *

"Woah." Those trailers certainly weren't lying about the quality.

'Hysteria' stood in the middle of... _some_ sort of starting town, taking in the world around him. Hundreds of players, maybe thousands soon, were surrounded in lively chatter around him, hyped up at the realistic look the world around them was offering. bREACH's wave-tech was nothing to sneeze at.

Smiles were everywhere.

Alas, the crowd was getting kinda pushy and since ten people were popping into existence every second it was also getting kind of terrifying.

It took some shoving but Hysteria got himself out of the main crowd a little and let his eyes wander again without others blocking his view. How everyone was dressed in the same red-green-blue colours reminded him of some sort of school carnival...

But this town was unlike any he'd ever seen.

Hundreds of houses, a copy-paste bland brown build, loosely circled around the crowd like a maze. Other players- trainers, were peering around and some were on the roof. No trees or NPC's or Pokemon in sight. A plain blue sky. Something was up.

Maybe this actually wasn't the starting town? Could it be an event? Like the opening or something?

However a tidal wave of trainers crashed through his thoughts and Hysteria found himself perched on top of a roof as well, as the doors and windows of the houses were sealed off. Trainers were covering the ground like a plague and the laughing had stopped in place of screaming.

Seriously whose idea was this?

WELCOME, a deep voice boomed out.

Everyone turned to a light blue screen that was seemingly floating in midair, WELCOME typed in its middle. It towered over the houses, almost horizontal so everyone had to crane their heads to look.

It was only now Hysteria realised it was the same screen as the one at the beginning.

I WILL NOW EXPLAIN THE RULES OF THIS POKEMON GAME.

There were confused mutters below.

1- ALL STARTERS HAVE BEEN RANDOMLY GENERATED.

Several exclamations sounded, some of anger others of joy.

He sighed, so that randomisation was intentional. Why lie about the Gen 1 starters then?

2- AFTER THIS ANNOUNCEMENT, EACH POKEMON TRAINER WILL BE TELEPORTED TO 1 OF 6 REGIONS.

THERE, THEY WILL BE TELEPORTED TO A RANDOM PLACE IN EACH REGION. EXAMPLE: A HOUSE OR A ROUTE.

UPON THIS TELEPORTATION, THEY WILL AUTOMATICALLY RECEIVE THEIR STARTER POKEMON.

People were getting hyped up again. This was a Pokemon game like no other. Others were possibly a little downtrodden. Obviously some people had planned to multiplay their way through the game.

But this meant no starting town, no lab, maybe even no Pokedex. A unique adventure for everyone! With the clearly massive userbase and depending on how large the regions were, there may not even be need for NPC's...!

3- PARTICIPATION IN THE 'NEW WORLD' SOCIAL EXPERIMENT.

...Huh?

FOR ONE YEAR EVERY PLAYER WILL BE STATIONED IN -POKEMON WORLD-.

CURRENTLY THERE IS NO WAY TO LOG OUT.

THE SOCIAL EXPERIMENT WILL END AFTER ONE YEAR, ON 20TH JUNE, 13:00, 2030.

IF YOUR AVATAR RUNS OUT OF HP, IN REALITY 'bREACH wave-tech helmet' WILL DELIVER A FATAL SHOCK TO YOUR BRAIN, KILLING YOU INSTANTLY.

YOU ARE NOT IMPERVIOUS AGAINST POKEMON ATTACKS, NATURAL AILMENTS, OR ACCIDENTS.

…

THIS IS THE END OF THE TUTORIAL.

A WORLD OF DREAMS AND ADVENTURES WITH POKEMON AWAITS.

LET'S GO.

He could barely get his thoughts together-

* * *

He woke up with cold dirt in his mouth. Ew.

After spitting it out, Hysteria was about to look around when the earlier news dropped like a stone in his chest.

_Death_.

...

...This was a joke right? There was no way they'd pull something from an _anime_. Not real. Not this. This situation was impossible!

As much as he hated to admit it, Hysteria was really oblivious when it came to pranks. So the expectation for someone to lift the curtain and say it was all a joke- he'd just misheard that part hadn't he- there was no way- there was no way-

OK, he was hyperventilating. Seriously he had to calm down. They couldn't do that with this level of technology- _could they?!_\- anyway. It was just a joke gone too far. Someone was probably getting fired right this second. It was going to be fine.

Wow, panicking over a couple of words. Amazing, he was just the epitome of teenagers everywhere. They were probably applauding him right now.

Fantastic.

He gazed over the cloud tipped trees he hadn't cared to notice until now.

Just Wonderful.

Pushing off the dirty, leaf-cushioned ground, a far off screech sounded somewhere.

Just...

Vines and branches knotted together so tightly, it was clear you could only go through if you had something sharp to slash with.

Just- where was he...

Above you could barely see the white clouds, but the leaves were so translucent you could catch the hot, glaring sun even from the ground.

A jungle.

...Hoenn? The temperature had dropped from before, so maybe Sinnoh. But all the regions had some sort of forest, so he could be anywhere...

Something dark swooped up above.

...Unless he found out what Pokemon lived here.

Civilisation would be a good thing to have right now, Hysteria decided. If that announcement really was correct, which he'd _really_ not want to test right now, then some route or forest or something was not the place to be.

He just had to... survive, and get out of the possibly deadly jungle as fast as possible. Ok.

_This was **not** ok-_

Wait, shouldn't he have some sort of stat screen, to show his Pokemon and his... his HP...?

In the corner of his vision he could make out a green health bar and a smaller orange bar underneath. No idea what that would be for. Experience? Stamina? Maybe he could learn some kind of attack?

Then a stat screen for his Pokemon... Hysteria swiped at the air in front of him several times, even tried saying key words but no luck. There didn't seem to be any kind of menu.

Maybe an item...? Hysteria rifled through his pockets when his hand hit a lone Pokeball.

Oh yeah. He had a Pokemon now.

_He had a Pokemon._

Okay... the death thing was kinda- it was a really bad prank, but it seemed that being lost in the middle of a jungle where death could hit anytime would not dampen the excitement of an actual Pokemon.

Without any more hesitation (and his heart firing through his chest), Hysteria threw the Pokeball onto the ground.

It bounced right back.

A shining silhouette brightened the trees for a second, before the light died down and the Pokemon's form was shown.

* * *

The Shinx let out a sound somewhere between a high pitched growl and a purr.

It was _tiny._ He honestly thought that the Shinx would be adorable as some house pet, it didn't look suited to a battling lifestyle at all.

He had played Pokemon Platinum before.

Hysteria seemed to be in Sinnoh, judging from some Starly he'd seen flying overhead a little earlier. Probably in Eterna forest. (Or some route, if all routes were like this, though he doubted it.)

Really though, the Shinx didn't even reach up to his knee, which it was now rubbing against, making Hysteria's leg hairs (which the developers for some reason had decided to render in) feel frizzy with static electricity.

It needed a name.

As if reading his thoughts, a floating light blue keyboard appeared in front of him. That was honestly creepy. It's not like the game could actually read his mind though.

Nevertheless, he typed in what whoever pranked them would- **SHsHShSH**

_Was it just him or..._

His Shinx had frozen still.

His heart did a triple-backflip.

_It wasn't._

_Behind him._

_Someone's there._

He could feel a tall, horrifying presence, _tooclosetooclose_, trickling up his spine.

Stock-still, mind punching and biting through the rising panic, he locked wide eyes with his Pokemon.

And in the most steady voice he could muster,

"Karma, tackle."

* * *

**See you in 10 years.**


End file.
